Game Over
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: "Sim, Black. Game Over. Cansei de ser seu joguinho." Marlene Mckinnon ficaria conhecida como a garota que terminara com Sirius Black.


Game Over.

Sirius/Marlene

"_**Sim, Black.**_

_**Game Over.**_

_**Cansei de ser seu joguinho."**_

First and Last Chapter.

Dizem que cachorros dão trabalho.

Você tem que dar comida, trocar a água, dar banho, brincar, fazer carinho...

Marlene Mckinnon tinha um cachorro excelente nesses aspectos, só possuía um problema: como prendê-lo em uma coleira?

Cansava o fato do cachorro sempre resolver fazer uma visitinha à casa da vizinha.

Mas dizem que acima disso, eles são o melhor amigo do homem.

Ele poderia ser amigo do homem que ele quisesse, Marlene Mckinnon não dava à mínima. Quanto às mulheres? Bem, aí ela já era mais seletiva.

O fato era que Sirius Black, por melhor amante que fosse, era um cafajeste. Daqueles que não conseguem aprender nunca a lição. Nem desenhando ele conseguiria entender que pertencia à Marlene Mckinnon, e ela duvidava que fosse capaz de ensiná-lo naquela altura do campeonato.

No começo ela admitia que ele não quisesse um compromisso sério, além do mais, nem ela desejava aquilo. Eram apenas dois amigos com uma bela amizade colorida, onde enfiar a língua na boca um do outro não interferiria em nada. Quem nunca desejou ter um rolo com o melhor amigo gato? Era o sonho de qualquer garota, e Marlene se incluía nisso. Mas o sonho já mudara há muito tempo. Estavam naquele joguinho há seis meses e sentia que perdia as forças a cada batida. Suas cartas já tinham sido jogadas, e seus truques não funcionavam mais. Ela caíra na armadilha do jogo de Sirius Black.

Estava apaixonada pelo melhor amigo e não tinha mais volta.

Antes que pudesse acabar derrotada sentiu que era melhor sair da mesa. Desistir daquelas cartas e voltar para os antigos jogos. Sirius Black não era garoto de compromisso sério, ela sabia disso. Era melhor se desencantar logo e partir para algum garoto que pudesse ao menos tentar pedi-la em namoro após seis meses de ficadas.

Isso. Estava decidida. Diria apenas para Sirius que não queria mais nada, pois... pois o que? Quem conseguiria dizer a Sirius Black que não deseja mais nada? Tinha que pensar em um excelente plano.

Talvez... se dissesse que cansou de homens e pretende ser freira... não, ele não cairia nessa. O dia que Marlene Mckinnon resolvesse ser freira, Sirius Black viraria gay e James Potter pararia de correr atrás de Lílian Evans.

Ela poderia dizer que se apaixonou por algum garoto. Talvez um sonserino? Ele não tocaria mais no assunto. Não, não... não daria certo.

Se dissesse que ele não a satisfazia... há! Dessa até ela riu. Fala sério, era Sirius Black de quem estavam falando.

Não havia jeito. Apenas pararia de ficar com ele, por mais que quisesse. Se ele perguntasse alguma coisa, só restava dizer a verdade.

Suspirou decidida e levantou-se da cama. Caminhou pelo quarto até o espelho e deu uma ajeitada no cabelo. Se for para terminar com Sirius Black, tinha que estar ao menos apresentável. Como era final de semana, decidiu colocar uma saia um pouco mais curta do que a do uniforme. Vestiu uma blusa com um decote em V e passou um batom que Lílian havia lhe comprado. Pronto, agora sim estava com cara de quem ia terminar com o garoto mais gostoso que tivera.

Caminhou para fora do quarto esbarrando em Lílian e Dorcas. Elas cochichavam sobre algo, em um canto da sala comunal.

- O que as duas fofoqueiras estão fazendo? – Perguntou aproximando-se das amigas. Dorcas revirou os olhos.

- Fofocando, dãh. – Murmurou entediada.

- Sobre o que exatamente? – Perguntou sem o menor saco para ouvir. Queria apenas ser educada com as amigas. Sentia o olhar analisador que Lílian lhe lançava.

- Bem, sobre garotos. Remus não me convida para sair, então eu pensei: foda-se. No próximo fim de semana com passeio eu o convido. E a Lily me contava que o James armou um escândalo porque a viu conversando com um garoto da Lufa-Lufa. O coitado parou na Ala Hospitalar.

- Deve ficar internado durante uma semana – comentou Lílian olhando Marlene de cima para baixo. A morena cruzou as pernas, incomodada.

- Se quer fazer algum comentário, faça logo – mandou sem rodeios. Lílian crispou os lábios.

- Pensei que estivesse cansada do Sirius – comentou.

- E eu estou – disse Marlene convencida. – Por quê?

- Você vai sair com ele, agora? – Perguntou Lílian abrindo um livro sobre poções.

- Não, vou apenas encontrá-lo para dizer que quero terminar... algo que não temos – completou Marlene pensativa. Lílian e Dorcas arregalaram os olhos, juntas. Marlene odiou aquilo.

- Uau, que coragem – disse Dorcas e viu Marlene bufar contrariada. – Mas continue firme amiga! Vai que é tua. Você vai ser a primeira garota a terminar com aquele cachorro.

- Ah não... – Lílian escondeu-se atrás do livro ao ver James entrar na Sala Comunal. – Rápido, finjam que eu não estou aqui.

- Tarde demais – Marlene observou que James viu Lílian e suspirou derrotado ao ver o comportamento da garota. – Ele não parece que vai vir falar com você, garanto.

- Ótimo. Eu briguei feio com ele depois do show – disse Lílian irritada. – Ele acha que tem algum direito de mandar em mim. Aff... Nem sair com ele eu ainda saí. Quem ele pensa que é?

- James Potter – lembrou Dorcas fazendo Lílian estreitar os olhos em sua direção. – Quero dizer... quem ele pensa que é?

- Morra, Dorcas. Morra. – Rugiu Lílian. Marlene olhou entediada para a passagem secreta. Cadê aquele cachorro?

- Odeio pessoas ciumentas – murmurou Marlene. Lílian concordou. – Posessividade desnecessária. Eu hein, parece até que a pessoa não se garante. Está na cara que o James vai conseguir a Lílian.

- É isso aí e... hã? Como é que é? – Perguntou Lílian nervosa, mas Marlene já havia levantado e se afastava.

- Eu vou procurar o cachorro – declarou triunfante. Lílian e Dorcas assentiram com a cabeça.

- Boa sorte! – Gritou Lílian. A última visão de Marlene foi de James Potter se aproximando sorrateiro de Lílian.

~~~~~~oo~~~~~~

Andou pelos corredores sem um rumo certo. Onde Sirius Black poderia estar?

Ontem de noite haviam se encontrado na Sala Precisa, esse detalhe era a única coisa que vinha na cabeça de Marlene naquele momento. Sorriu instintivamente ao relembrar de Sirius Black ofegante observando-a ao seu lado na cama. Ele ficava ainda mais lindo com os cabelos desarrumados e o rosto vermelho. Quanto ao fato de ele estar nu... bem, isso também tinha lá suas vantagens.

Mais o que ela ia fazer mesmo? Ah sim. Terminar com Sirius Black para não ficar pior do que já estava.

Mas sentiria falta também daquelas mãos passeando pelo seu cabelo. Ele conseguia ser fofo quando queria, com alguns afetos públicos, como a vez em que a professora de Feitiços os pegara em um corredor no meio da madrugada. Não era uma cena muito romântica, mas era um afeto público. Ou da vez em que fizeram Remus Lupin passar vergonha ao entrar na biblioteca e o verem se beijando atrás de uma estante. Não era um momento muito adequado, mesmo que estivessem apenas se beijando! Pelo amor de Merlin, aquilo era uma biblioteca. Poderia não ser tão romântico, ela sabia que ele não era. Mas gostava quando estavam sentados juntos no jardim e ele apenas a abraçava olhando a paisagem. Não precisava de um "eu te amo" quando tinha Sirius Black apenas para ela.

- Terminar com Sirius Black – relembrou Marlene com firmeza. Ela tinha que cair na real: Ela não tinha Sirius Black para ela.

Se ele por um acaso, e aquilo era só uma hipótese, caísse de quatro por ela implorando para não terminarem, ela poderia pensar no assunto. Ou caso ele a pedisse em namoro, ela realmente poderia pensar **muito **no assunto. Quem sabe se ele a presentear com um anel de noivado e disser que ela é a mulher da vida dele, ela pudesse pensar a cada segundo no assunto?

Acabou parando no corredor da Sala Precisa. Levou alguns segundos para reparar que algum casal já tomara conta do corredor que pertencia a ela e ao Sirius.

Andou lentamente, com receio de atrapalhar o casal. Tentou passar despercebida, mas quanto mais perto ficava melhor conseguia perceber os detalhes do casal. Era impressão dela ou aquele anel que o garoto usava era igual ao do Sirius? Que por um acaso fora o anel que Marlene havia lhe dado de aniversário. E aquela garota... ela já havia visto aquela garota com o Sirius. Qual era o nome dela? Anne... Fane (?)... JANE. Jane, uma loira qualquer da Corvinal.

- Que tal irmos à Sala Precisa? – Não tinha como não reconhecer aquela voz rouca que tanto escutava em seu ouvido. Sentiu uma raiva súbita apoderar-se de si. Estava ficando tão irracional quanto James Potter devia ter ficado ao sentir ciúmes. Era uma sensação completamente nova e estranha. Nunca se sentira tão ofendida e traída. Nem mesmo quando brigara com certas vadias que não podiam ser consideradas tão amigas assim.

- CACHORRO – quando deu por si já estava separando o casal. Puxava a loira pelos cabelos tentando separá-la de Sirius. O grifinório tomou um susto e olhou para os lados tentando ver que monstro havia dado aquele bote neles dois.

- Ah, é você, Lene – Sirius suspirou aliviado. A tal de Jane tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e Marlene possuía o que deveria ser metade do cabelo da garota em suas mãos.

- "Ah, é você, Lene" – repetiu Marlene imitando a voz de Sirius. Esse franziu o cenho. – Então é só isso que você diz? – Perguntou cuspindo as palavras. – Sim, sou eu. Marlene Mckinnon, sua melhor e mais babaca amiga do mundo. Parabéns Black, por me fazer tão bem de otária.

Sirius encostou-se à parede enquanto passava as mãos no cabelo. Marlene podia ver o arranhão que dera em Sirius em seu pescoço. Como ele podia ter feito aquilo depois daquela noite? Não que tivesse sido a primeira dos dois, principalmente juntos.

- Lene, eu estava apenas conhecendo a Anne – começou Sirius com um sorriso de lado.

- É Jane – comentou a garota, em tom choroso. Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela.

- Tanto faz. – Falou dando de ombros. Marlene bufou contrariada. Ele pegava outra e ainda tratava a pobre e iludida menina daquele jeito? Nem ao menos sabia o nome dela! Como ele podia fazer aquilo com ela, melhor ainda: com elas?

- Filho de uma puta – exclamou Marlene dando um tapa na cara de Sirius. O garoto pego de surpresa, apenas encostou no vermelho que ficara em seu rosto. – Você é o pior homem da fase da Terra.

– Para o seu próprio bem, vá embora e nunca mais volte a ficar com ele. Ou vai acontecer coisa muito pior.

O aviso fora dado para Jane. A loira arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo da cena. Sirius bufou entediado e cruzou os braços. Marlene encarou-o irada. Ela ia fazer ração com aquele cachorro.

- O que foi isso, Marlene? – Perguntou Sirius despreocupado. Aquele tom de voz estava irritando-a.

- O que foi isso? Eu vou te dizer o que foi isso – começou apontando para o rosto de Sirius. – Isso foi uma garota que finalmente encarou a realidade e viu que grande merda ela é. Estou cansada das suas saídas com um bando de putas da escola. E quer saber? De repente eu faça parte desse bando de putas seguidoras de Sirius Black. Não é Sirius? Vai me dizer que eu não sou igual a todas as outras que você pega e nem ao menos sabe o nome?

- Marlene, você sabe que não é...

- Que não é o que? Verdade? Há! Poupe-me Black com as suas desculpas. O dia que você se cansar ou tiver achado alguém mais interessante, simplesmente vai fazer comigo a mesma coisa que fez com essa daí: não estar nem aí para mim. Não vai ligar para quem eu sou ou nada do gênero. Eu apenas ganharei um bom chute e mais pares de chifres. E só uma perguntinha, quantos pares de chifres eu já tenho? Dois? Quatro? Doze? Responda-me! – Exclamou ao não ouvir Sirius proferir nenhum som. O garoto relutou antes de falar:

- Marlene, nós nunca namoramos para você ter chifres. Nosso relacionamento era aberto, caso você não se lembrasse. Eu poderia ficar com quem eu quisesse e você também. – Marlene sentiu que era como se alguém estivesse jogando um balde de água fria em sua cabeça. Estava na cara que Sirius Black nunca se ajoelharia para pedir-lhe nada, nem ao menos seu dever emprestado. Essa era a realidade: Sirius sempre conseguira o que queria de Marlene, sem nenhuma dificuldade. Era só sorrir de lado e pedir-lhe que ela dava o que ele quisesse. Mas aquilo não ia ficar assim, estava cansada de ser feita de capacho.

- Lene, nós sempre fizemos uma ótima dupla, juntos – murmurou Sirius chegando perto de Marlene. O sinal de perigo dela começou a apitar. – Nosso relacionamento sempre foi o melhor que eu tive – o garoto já tinha as mãos na cintura de Marlene, sem ela ao menos perceber. Os lábios de Sirius começaram a percorrer seu pescoço, e a grifinória sentiu o arrepio tão conhecido que o moreno lhe proporcionava. Mas é claro que eles teriam algo depois dessa briga, no dia seguinte ela o veria com alguma garota. Fingiria que nem notara, o encontraria a noite e teriam mais alguma coisa. No dia seguinte alguma outra putinha estaria correndo atrás dele... e assim se seguia o ciclo vicioso que virara aquele relacionamento.

- Quer saber? – Perguntou afastando-se de Sirius. O garoto pareceu se abalar com a indiferença de Marlene. – Chega, já era. Sua vez passou colega.

Toda a indiferença de Sirius Black foi embora quando Marlene pronunciou aquelas palavras. Os olhos do garoto se arregalaram e ele abriu ligeiramente a boca, ficando mudo por alguns minutos.

- Como é? – Perguntando tentando entender aonde havia chegado. Marlene sorriu triunfante ao ver que finalmente conseguira. Sirius estava em pânico. O garoto passou as mãos no cabelo. – Você está terminando comigo?

- Sim, Black. Game Over. Cansei de ser seu joguinho.

A sensação de vitória era a melhor que Marlene já sentira. Deixar Sirius Black plantado no corredor, sozinho, após levar um belo de um fora teve altos efeitos no ego de Marlene Mckinnon.

Ela ficaria conhecida como a garota que terminara com Sirius Black.

~~~~~~oo~~~~~~

Marlene não se lembrava de ter sido tão comentada na vida. Nem se tivesse saído no Profeta Diário toda a escola a conheceria. Mas aquele era o novo fato: Marlene Mckinnon foi a sem coração e a mais corajosa garota que conseguiu o único feito que nenhuma garota jamais pensou em conseguir na vida.

Marlene Mckinnon terminara o seu _não tão romântico _caso com Sirius Black.

É, ela realmente merecia palmas. Uma chuva de palmas.

Já fazia um mês desde que terminara – o que não tinha, diga-se de passagem – com Sirius. Depois de algum tempo voltaram a se falar em apenas curtos e diretos diálogos. Nada mais para que Marlene pudesse resistir à tentação. Era verdade que fora ela quem dera o fora nele, mas nada estava garantido. Se bobeasse, se balançasse o mínimo que fosse, estaria prensada em alguma parede por ele em um piscar de olhos. Ela sabia que não era forte. Nunca fora. Era apenas corajosa, como qualquer grifinória que se preze.

- Lene, eu estou orgulhosa – disse Lílian enquanto via a amiga se arrumar para um encontro. Era o primeiro final de semana que tinham uma saída à Hogsmeade. Dorcas já fora decidida ao encontro de Remus, na semana anterior, convocar-lhe para um encontro casual. Remus, com medo, aceitou.

- Eu também – concordou Marlene sorrindo. Lílian a observava da cama. – E o James? Te chamou para sair?

- Sim. E por isso decidi ficar o dia inteiro nessa cama, trancafiada no quarto, para que ele não possa me perseguir pela escola como é o passatempo preferido dele.

Marlene riu enquanto colocava o perfume que ganhara de um _antigo _amigo cujo nome ela não mencionaria.

- Entendi. Enquanto Lília Evans foge do mundo, Marlene Mckinnon se entrega a ele. – Brincou Marlene fazendo Lílian crispar os lábios.

- Pois é, mas não se entrega muito fácil não – pediu a ruiva. – E boa sorte no encontro.

- Obrigada – exclamou Marlene enquanto saía do quarto.

Era a primeira vez que teria um encontro desde que começara o seu lance com Sirius. No início do "relacionamento" deles, até tentou sair com alguns garotos, mas nada mais a satisfazia. Por isso se dera por vencida e aceitou o fato de só sair com Sirius Black. Então... era a primeira vez depois de mais ou menos sete meses que saía com algum garoto diferente. Só tinha que lembrar o que devia fazer. Não podia sair agarrando o pretendente como fazia com Sirius. Era apenas ver o garoto para se beijarem e passarem das preliminares. Teria que começar tudo de novo... olhares... beijinhos... beijos... preliminares... aí sim a coisa esquentava. Que merda, dava até preguiça pensando daquela forma.

Caminhou rumo em direção aos jardins quando foi parada por um braço. Parou ao ver o braço estendido à sua frente. Virou-se para a direita, dando de cara com um Sirius Black extremamente carrancudo.

- O que é? – Perguntou Marlene enquanto tentava tirar o braço de Sirius de seu caminho.

- Soube que você vai sair com o Conner – disse Sirius sem rodeios. Marlene parou a tentativa de tirá-lo de seu caminho e virou-se, irritada.

- É mesmo? Nossa, realmente, deve ser a mais nova fofoca depois daquela que dizia que eu terminara com você – falou Marlene sorrindo de lado. O maxilar de Sirius enrijeceu.

- Você realmente vai sair com outro cara? – Perguntou Sirius com a sobrancelha erguida. Marlene parou para refletir o que era aquilo por alguns instantes, mas não ia dar para trás.

- Sim, e o que diabos você acha que tem a ver com isso? Saí do meu caminho, Black. – Mandou autoritária. Sirius não pareceu escutar uma só palavra depois do "Sim" de Marlene.

- Pensei que essa palhaçada fosse acabar logo, mas está demorando mais do que eu imaginei. – Marlene riu com gosto diante da frase do grifinório. Sirius apenas franziu o cenho.

- Querido, não é passageiro esse término. Acho que você não entendeu o significado de Game Over. Não tem mais volta. Já foi. The End. Agora fora, antes que eu te azare – Marlene finalmente conseguiu tirar o braço de Sirius da sua frente.

- Ouça Mckinnon – exclamou Sirius quando a garota ainda estava um pouco longe. – Você ainda vai perceber o erro que cometeu.

Marlene simplesmente fingiu não ouvir, enquanto caminhava. Deu graças a Merlin ao chegar ao jardim e encontrar Alex Conner sorrindo em sua direção.

Era um novo começo.

- Oi Lene – cumprimentou Alex beijando o rosto de Marlene.

- Oi Alex. – Respondeu um pouco aflita. Não se lembrava das preliminares dos encontros.

- Então, vamos? – Perguntou Alex.

Se Marlene dissesse que sentiu tédio na primeira hora de encontro, estaria mentindo. Nos dez primeiros minutos ela já estava de saco cheio. Sirius Black dava de dez à zero naquele cara. Primeiro porque sabia que podia, e ele podia mesmo. Segundo, aproveitava-se daquilo para partir logo para a ação. Aquela era uma característica louvável. Terceiro, Sirius Black não conversava. Ele sussurrava palavras como se essas não fossem dignas de serem ditas, mas que mesmo assim ele dizia. As conversas com Sirius eram divertidas, engraçadas e muitas vezes sem nexo algum. Conversar com Alex era estranho. Havia toda aquela tensão de que não se podia deixar o silêncio tomar conta do ambiente e também, havia muitas perguntas. O silêncio era bem vindo com Sirius, e ele não perguntava. Ele já sabia o que se passava na cabeça de Marlene.

- Merda – murmurou Marlene enquanto tomavam cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Alex confuso. Marlene olhou penalizada para o garoto.

- Sinto muito Alex, mas eu realmente preciso ir. – Disse antes de sair do bar e voltar correndo para Hogwarts.

Estava certo que Sirius Black era um cachorro.

Mas estava certo que Marlene Mckinnon não tentou ao menos reverter à situação falando o que realmente queria.

O que ela queria? Um relacionamento firme e monogâmico com Sirius Black. Ou ele aceitava esse fato, ou ela estava fora. Era sua última tentativa de contornar os mal entendidos.

Encontrou-o sentado no sofá da Sala Comunal. Ele observou-a entrar na sala e parar a sua frente.

- O que foi? Veio me fazer mais alguma ofensa para toda a escola ficar sabendo que Marlene Mckinnon tem poder sobre Sirius Black? – Perguntou desgostoso. Marlene ofegou um pouco antes de soltar o que queria dizer:

- Sirius, quer namorar comigo?

A sobrancelha de Sirius ergueu-se tanto que desapareceu sobre os cabelos pretos do garoto. Sua boca se abriu algumas vezes, mas não conseguiu pronunciar qualquer som.

- Sirius, eu te fiz uma simples pergunta – falou Marlene, achando aquilo um pouco divertido.

Sirius olhou para os lados certificando-se que aquilo não era uma pegadinha.

- Pensei que me odiasse – lembrou Sirius levantando-se. Marlene ajeitou-se, desconfortável.

- Odeio – concordou a garota. Um sorriso de lado apareceu no rosto do grifinório.

- Pensei que nosso término fosse para sempre. – Marlene tentou pensar em algo, rápido.

- O término servia para o nosso relacionamento aberto, eu nunca falei de um término do nosso relacionamento monogâmico.

- Não se pode terminar o que ainda não começou, Mckinnon – disse Sirius suavemente para Marlene. Essa sorriu triunfante.

- Eu sei, Black. – Concordou. – E você ainda não respondeu ao meu pedido.

- Pensei que fosse óbvio. – Sirius puxou Marlene pela cintura, colando seus corpos. Puxou-a pela nunca, selando seus lábios sem o menor pudor. Já tinha uma mão dentro da camisa da garota, enquanto a outra bagunçava seus cabelos. Em alguns minutos já estavam achando aquela Sala Comunal quente demais e precisavam ir para outro lugar. Os afetos públicos dos dois nunca foram bem visto pelos outros.

Enquanto suspirava com os beijos de Sirius em seu pescoço, Marlene sentiu-o deitar-lhe na cama do dormitório masculino. Era ótimo que fosse dia de passeio à Hogsmeade.

Em apenas mais alguns segundos, Sirius já se encontrava sem camisa e jogava a de Marlene para o lado oposto do quarto. Suas mãos percorreram toda a extensão da pele de Marlene, começando na cintura e parando no pescoço.

Marlene Mckinnon ficara conhecida como a garota que terminara com Sirius Black.

Marlene Mckinnon ficara conhecida como a primeira namorada de Sirius Black.

Era o início de um novo jogo.

~~~~~~oo~~~~~~

**n/beta:** OMG! Ciça fez capitulo tão divo, mas tão divo que li umas cinco vezes *-*. Vamos admitir, ela faz uma discussão de briga de casal bem feito, a reação do almofadinha são fodas nas fic delas *-*. E Marlene é demais, tipo assim ela tinha que ser a primeira a terminar com o cachorro e a primeira namorada dele. KKK só uma coisa, esse new game vai ser boa. Entonces, deixem comentários para deixar a leitora feliz *-*. – ps: não fiquei feliz que lene voltou para black, sim sou fã do almofadinha u.u –

**n/Autora: **Ain, lá vem minha beta. –' Sim, ela queria deixar a Fic broxante no final com o casal separado. Hehe Tudo bem que eu tinha pensado em fazer isso, mas essas cenas vieram na minha cabeça, e não teve como convencer o meu pequeno ser de que eles tinham que ficar separados. E para a falar a verdade, a Fic saiu mais pura do que eu previa o.õ Sim, eu previa sexo entre os dois, mas mais uma vez meu pequeno ser quis parar a Fic bem aí! E deixar a imaginação dos leitores rolarem sozinha :) Espero que tenham gostado da Fic, e por favor, comentem. Okk?

Beijoos.


End file.
